The Silver Runestone
by Vineet
Summary: It's all suspense and the adventure is Crisp...try to feel it.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SILVER RUNESTONE**

_**"i dedicate my work to all curious readers out there"**_

**------------------------------------P R O L O G U E--------------------------------**

**_date:  
_**

**_DECEMBER,23rd 1999._**

**_location:  
_**

**_(NORWAY)_**

A chilly breeze was parading the snowy streets and knocking every single door and window pane of Sir. Carl A. Larsen street no. 17, North cape.  
it was nearing midnight and the dogs were shivering like frightened chicken, their howling transformed into ultrasonic grunts .The halogen street lamps were almost frozen to death and it appeared as if silence was the only sole survivor.  
Suddenly ,a cloaked silhouette appeared outta nowhere and tapped on a wooden door which read "Dr. Grigorge. W. Ja...."; rest of the name blocked with frost.  
'No response.'  
The glove repeated the gesture, this time with a firm strike.  
'Again no response.'  
"what the hell...........Brrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! it's fuckin' cold in here...", a desperate shaky voice came from beneath the maroon monkey cap just a few inches above the glove.

The glove now definetely below zero, reached inside the deep pocket of the fur-jacket,  
beneath the cloak and withdraw a slim black device.  
After a series of spontaneous rings,at last a warm voice responded...."This number is not responding,please leave your message after a beep... ".  
In a split of a second the cloaked figure rose from the two feet deep snow and climbed through the window pane,after smashing the misty glass in a few valiant attempts(with the right gloved hand of course).  
The cloaked man took off his Wellington boots and crouched slowly towards another door which was closed from inside. It was quite dark but his eyes were somehow accustomed to darkness. He knocked at the door several times,but all in vain. It was a thick wooden door and looked unbreakable.  
He looked around nervously ,there was a dark narrow passage just right of the blocked room.  
He quickly stepped in and lit the torch of his cellphone which lead him straight to a small bathroom. The door was already open for him.  
After switching on the bathroom night-bulb , he caught sight of a door on the left side. it was also locked like it's precedessor bedroom door. He speared the thin looking ply-wood door, cracked it within a minute and finally slipped into the mysterious room.  
The room was too black for his blue eyes despite of the dim red beam narrowing it's way from the half collapsed door of bathroom ,But it took him only a few seconds to manipulate his blue eye balls and locate a rectangular switchboard nearby.....and the right hand followed.  
" I vill Kill U , YoU son of a B****."  
"First get here then prove your words you motherf****r..."

The man jumped out of his cloak as if got pinched in the butt, but soon returned to himself.  
He switched off the Television and looked around excitedly. The room was now shining with lights and a fan circulating rapidly . He got hold of the regulator now and moved his leather fingers counter-clockwise.  
His sky-blue eyes were looking ancient and possessed with some intriguing obsession and in a jet of an instant reached it's destination.  
The color of the eyes changed from blue to scarlet as he lifted off the blanket from the monstrous double-bed ahead and his head got a severe brain-job.

There lay ahead a XL-sized Santa Doll with a Large red envelope clutched firmly in it's fist.  
He took the envelope labeled "ALPHA" in Crimson and quickly tore open it.  
There was a Brown envelop inside. (His brain now shaking madly.........)  
He took out a blue and a black, similar but smaller envelopes and finally,there was an old stamp with an engraved gravestone.  
He glared deeply into the gravestone to figure out something out of it.....there was a milky skull and a sort of formula written within it ."  
it looked like....." ALPHA minus 3*BETA=Gamma ".

And before he could move his nerve,there was a mighty colossal bang and the misty street no. 17 turned into Sir. Carl A. Larsen Memorial Street..............

***********************************************************************************

SEE YA......


	2. Chapter 2

The silver Runestone continued...  
by Vineet

Chapter 1

"DECIMAL DEGREES"

23 december 2010, (new york) USA

"there is a house in new orleans,  
they call the rising...sun!  
it's been the home to many a poor boy,  
and god i know i m one..."

the saints...are coming"

"please STOP that !...  
you sing horrible."

An irritated voice issued from the mouth of young girl, to his boyfreind,who seemed lost in the song as his earpiece remained attached..ignorant to the happenings of his outer world.

"just look at the plain above...it's distributing something,like shining leaflets and look at the 3-colored smoke trail it's leaving behind,isn't it looking pretty",she said catching one of the emerald papers balzoned with something silver .

"it's this new resturant just a short walk from here,and they are giving this as a discount coupon...can you believe it,90% discount."  
"we must go there", she added, snatching the earphone .  
the boy who looked like younger than 17, his actual age..was not surprised but felt sorry. he said in a kiddish tone,  
"sorry i was lost.., i just downloaded this awesome itune and can't let it go without giving an ear...er! ...what were you saying?"

"mouth too, you were giving..",she said and passed the leaflet to him,  
he began to read amusingly..  
"decimal degrees..opened now we serve hot,real hot!"

below was the discount mentioned in sparkling silver.

"so, u wanna visit this place...quite an interesting name..decimal degrees?"  
"yeah!", replied the girl.  
"okie my luv..",the kiddish boy smiled and they began kissing in a corner of the central park.

They were soon looking outside the long queue, of boys and girls of their age and elders and kids apart..flashing coupons in their hands.  
they joined the large crowd and had to wait for a quarter of an hour to enter through the doors.  
The scene inside was astonishing and enchanting..as there were several robotic arms at the large counter some taking cashes and others serving ; a couple of bartender dressed people were crakling upon some kinda joke..it looked like they didn't have to move a muscle.

James and Rose looked into each other's eye and james said.."happy birday Rosalin" with an air of a surprise and brandishing a shimmering ipod-shuffle from his jeans pocket.  
he gave it to Rose,who looked much delighted than ever and said,"thank you James, you surprise me a lot, i thought you had forgotten.."and there were tears sprinkling around the corners of her eyes..which she began wiping.

"now we must eat something! i m starving..and these hands...wow, now we have really started living in 21st san",james said cooly.

He led Rose towards one of the hands wearing a blue bracelet, the counter labelled with blue read "ORDER 17/50"  
as he went near the hand,it rose towards him automatically as if detecting human presence and shook his hand with a gentle touch and passed a menu card embroided with emerald quotings.

james looked quickly upon the vast towers of items and spoke excitedly,"one mozzarella deluxe XL and 2 diet cokes".

"ThAnK YoU VeRy MuCh SiR YoUr OrDeR WiLl Be ReAdY iN ApPrOx...5 MiN 23.4 SeCoNdS";unmistakably the sound came from the hand.

Now a neighbour hand barceleted with blue and $ markings rose.

"PleAsE PaY $22.5 ,Or WiTh CoUpOn DiScOuNt PaY $2.25 WiTh CoUpOn", it demanded respectfully.

Rose passed the coupon to james and he took some cash from his own pocket,and upon counting he passed the required amount to the hand still surspisingly hanging around at an awkward angle like it was of begger's.

it put the amount in the small boxes just behind the counter..after calculating and saying "YoU pAId $2.25 WiTh CoUpOn", and passed a blue token labelled 117 to james.

soon james and Rose found a place to sit after much searching...as an old couple vacated a seat now occupied by a 12 year old kid.  
rose asked kindly, "do you mind if we sit here ?"  
the kid shook his head and resumed sipping his large coke even more hurriedly.  
as soon as they had seated themselves a mechanical voice came over several other voices.."OrDeR No. 117 ReAdY", and james marched towards the counter leaving Rose staring at the kid, who was surely feeling uncomfortable in the comapany of an older left soon before james arrived with a tray decorated with a giant of a pizza and 2 small cokes on diagonal corners.  
They enjoyed themselves to this delicious feast, and the pizza no doubt was steaming hot and soft as feather.

james left Rose to her apartment at 5th Ave after kissing and exchanging goodbyes.

As Rose walked in there was a party, going on with a Times Square modeled cake waiting in the middle of the room to be cut by her and she instantly wished for james to be there,along her side...enjoying her moment to become 18 before himself.

SEE ya... 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2 THE MAYHEM MAZE

"For christ's sake Pete don't beat my boy!".

"But look what he has done Martha,this fuckin, atheistic thug...he stole mah money...";  
"Now tell me where, the fuck have u fuckin hidden it...else i 'll beat the fuck outta your skinny ass..!"

but this time,Martha held the hand of her husband...and looked right into his eyes,"how much of it,you tell me"?  
"what the fuck's wrong with ya...can't you see, where, it's headin' ",Peter growled in fury.  
"yeah, i can see and feel it too,that you have changed,Pete".  
Margret responded coldly.  
"to fuck with this rat and to fuck with you",and peter stormed off from the dimly lit garage banging the door in their mouths.

tears began to erupt from the corner of james's eye, because he was unable to bear his mom crying.  
He soon mumbled something like,"i'll return his money",wha- a t else i could do, a -after all it was Rose's 18th b'day,i guess i'll have to s - sell this."

and he withdrew a slim i-pod kinda device from his pocket which his mom had gifted him.

"No way , you can do that",margret scolded his only child.  
she alone knew what had cost to buy his son this precious little gift.

yes,it was the only known souvenir left of her ex-hubby; her wedding ring.

Jonathan Mercury the father of Jonathon Mercury Jr. AKA james had been brutally murdered right in front of Martha's eyes by a couple of masked strangers when james was nine and a half months older and was peacefully asleep in his twin bed.

Margret's mind was unravelling the thread of memories related to her husbands murder,ignoring the unwillingness of her her head the same shade of starry sky appeared that was on october the 13th 1993.

"i guess you'll have to eat this",A gorgeous young girl in her early twenties giggled.  
"seriously, you call this baked salmon,lools like horseshit to me.",a young pale faced man raised his doubts.  
"don't judge by physicality try to see the insides",the petal like lips were mesmerising the stars outside the windows.  
"like you saw in me, huh!",the bearded pale faced man sighed...looking upwards and his freckles were revealed in the cheeks.  
His wife suddenly holded his face and stuffed a piece of so-called salmon into his mouth.  
As he began to engulf the long piece, her wife caught the end with her own teeth,and took a bite. "y-yummy isn't it?",Margret's young self was overwhelming with happiness.

"now let me see more of your inside,open your mouth..yeah like that!  
nothing new here,the same old tongue and the same set of teeth; now's time i use my instruments",and she entered her perfectly pink tongue in the most imperfect of O's formed by jonathan's mouth.

"easy JO,let me check properly", as Jonathan terminated a squeak in midway that had everything to do with the activeness of testesterone.  
she rummaged the entire roof of his mouth with her long tongue,and found her counterpart lying frozen on the mouth floor.  
As soon as their tongues met, they began french kissing and soon the clothes were off too.  
it was the time when Mrs. mercury was riding Mr. Mercury that the window smashed; and before they can even put their clothes on, two gurilla like semi-masked men entered the room and before they can even scream, a shot was fired from the silensored pistol and Mr. mercury flew to Venus,however Mrs. Mercury was frozen shocked and allowed the goon to rape her,with eyes opened without blinking.  
all she could remember was the dying words of the other goon who was searching the house madly..."kill her too motherfucker,and help me will yaa?"  
before her fucker banged her head with the pistol butt.

several hours later,as day broke out,mocking upon a few stars sill present in the sky,she woke up and collapsed as she stood ,such was the maze of mayhem before her eyes,her face covered with her own blood and the body of her beloved lying peacefully with a pool of blood by the side of his head on the floor,the child crying with pain or hunger or loneliness , it was hard to guess."the child",she suddenly remembered and ran off madly towards the room were her baby was saying in his cry that he needed her,and she, naked as she was, let him suck milk from his nipples.

when her senses tried to return to normal, she remembered all those scenes of fatality of her husband and the masked goon fucking her;that her body started to tremble.  
But she said to herself on seeing the innocent infant sucking milk from her breast,that she would allow time to wrap a wound around them and won't even let a shade of this disaster fell upon her child,whatsoever price it might take.

After the police and detectives checked the entire house several times,and took all the fingerprints and all their usual stuff and medical checkup of Mrs. Mercury; a handful of burgurlars were arrested .Detective jacobs told Mrs. mercury that one of the thug has been identified by his DNA sample(it was easy to separate the DNA samples of her husband and the rapist), and asked her whether he was the same guy who killed her husband,to which she nodded with watery also told her that the other thug has managed to escape off the country ,as told by the held one,after much assured her that he will try his best to lay hands on him after informing the interpole.

****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************

After the murderer-cum-rapist was proved guilty,he was given death sentence;  
and Mrs. mercury left New Jersey and married a Preist in a St. Peters Church by the name of Peter Fredrik Stenson,who owned a garage. Mrs. stenson now named james as Jonathan stenson and gave Peter all the money which she had brought with her to New York after selling her New Jersey house.

see soon discovered that her new husand is impotent;this is why he married her,to gain a child and a wife who can't leave thought that it will be good for james as he will love him like his son,and she cared nomore for anyone loving or hating her.  
Peter loved his step-son like anything and james grew fond of his father without knowing who his real Dad was.

But things changed when Peter was banished from his preistly duties beacause of abusing his fellow preists after thought good riddance now he can expand his garage business but fate had already marked it's victims,and his business partner, his own cousin ran off with all the money to be invested and borrowed a huge amount of money using the co-ownership of garage and by making his brother sign the papers during one of their drink times.  
As a result Stenson family was ripped off their bank balance as well as the house and moved to a torn and shabby, rented apartment just near the garage; the garaage remaing as their only joined an orchestra as he skilled in playing synthesizer and his drinking became his routine.

james never realized who his real father was,but started to hate his father as he showed no sign of care or affection for him now,let apart his scoldings and severe became a house-hold maid at a lawyers residence,who fucked her every single time her wife was away.

human mind is a dangerous weapon they say,it is also a fucked up platform where sometimes train of thoughts travel from the past and stops at the present station. As margret realized her last train had boarded,she found her son sleeping peacefully into her lap,tears dried up on his cheeks.

... SEE YA

the journey continues in the next chapter,unless i get reviews i ain't no writin a piece of F*ckin shit.. :)


End file.
